vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula (Castlevania - Netflix)
Summary Vlad Dracula Tepes is the primary villain of the Castlevania Netflix series. He was once a feared vampire during the medieval ages, who spread terror across Wallachia, slaughtering and impaling countless victims. Dracula loathed humanity, and saw them as inferior, and so sought to live in isolation in his castle. With the passing of the centuries, the ignorant population began to see him as nothing but a myth. In 1455, he received an unexpected visit to his castle: An aspiring doctor named Lisa, who wished to obtain hidden medical knowledge to heal the diseased populous. To Vlad's surprise, Lisa was not afraid of him, and instead encouraged him to leave his isolation and give humanity a new chance. The two quickly developed a chemistry, and eventually married. Vlad began to live as a mortal man again, taking a cottage in Targoviste as a home alongside Lisa. However, in 1475, Vlad's happiness came to an abrupt end. While he was away in his travels, the fanatical church accused Lisa of witchcraft and burned her at the stake. This event broke him completely, and Vlad vowed to make all of humanity pay for what they'd did to his loved one. He became Dracula once more, and after having spend one year recruiting an army of demons, he began a vengeful genocide across Wallachia. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically, 7-B Environmental Destruction via weather control Name: Vlad Dracula Tepes, Vlad the Impaler Origin: Castlevania (Netflix) Gender: Male Age: Over 400 years old Classification: Vampire Lord, Dark Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampiric Physiology (Dracula is known for being the strongest vampire in the world. He possesses many of the usual features of vampirism: fangs, claws, pale skin and drinks blood. He does not seem to be subject to regular weaknesses of vampires), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7, Dracula is immortal and cannot die of old age), Martial Arts (He has been seen to have a methodical but savage fighting style, landing powerful blows with pinpoint accuracy and using his reflexes to easily deflect attacks from even the most talented of fighters like Trevor and Alucard) Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, scalling from his son), Master of Dark Magic, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can create huge tornados and mix them with fire), Earth Manipulation (Can provoke small earthquakes), Weather Manipulation (Can easily create thunderstorms, firestorms, bloodstorms), Blood Manipulation, Flight, Summoning (Able to summon armies of demons from the guts of Hell), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Beast Mastery (Has mastery of various sorts of demonic beasts, such as hellish bats and ravens), Shapeshifting (Can manifest as a pillar of fire, as flaming clouds, or as swarms of bats / ravens), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Mid. Even after sleeping in his coffin for one year, Alucard has yet to regenerate from the wounds Dracula left him with), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Holy Manipulation (Survived a hit from the Morning Star, unharmed by Sypha's fire and his own fire ball) Attack Potency: Building level physically (Vastly more powerful than any other vampire, could have effortlessly kill Godbrand, easily swatted away both Trevor and Sypha and break through her ice constructs. Fought and defeated Alucard, and their their struggle vaporized the wall). City level Environmental Destruction via weather control (Easily made it rain fire and meteorites across the city of Targoviste. Covered all of Targoviste in storm clouds in seconds and made it rain blood and demon corpses) Speed: At least Subsonic (Blitzed his son Alucard, who is equal to Trevor Belmont, who can dodge arrows) with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Can release lightning-based attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Stronger than Alucard) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Can tank hits from Trevor's whip and his own Fire Ball) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with Weather Manipulation. Hundreds of kilometers Teleportation. Standard Equipment: His Demon Castle, which he is capable of teleporting and manifesting anywhere he wants. Intelligence: Genius. His hundreds of years of life experience have gifted Dracula with immense knowledge and wisdom. He is an expert mage with an unrivaled mastery over the dark arts, a well-learned and very cultured man in a time where most are ignorant and illiterate, and a brilliant scientist with a knowledge of astronomy, alchemy, chemistry, medicine and engineering that surpasses that of the rest of the world by centuries. Notably, he is capable of constructing Electricity and Steam-based machinery in 1476. Weaknesses: None notable (Vampiric weaknesses such as Crucifixes, Garlic and Holy Water don't affect him in the slightest) Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Air Users Category:Alchemists Category:Animal Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Beast Masters Category:Blood Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Scientists Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Weather Users Category:Warlords Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Netflix Category:Tyrants